


deconstruction

by remtetigisti



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Can't tag for shit, Character Study, Gen, Patrick Swayze Issues, slightly AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remtetigisti/pseuds/remtetigisti
Summary: Клаусу придётся перестать бояться мёртвых





	deconstruction

Клаус не собран, рассеян. Он слышит это каждый день, каждый удивительный и полный неожиданных запретов и головоломных правил день. Умываясь ли с утра, натягивая ли осточертевшую форму, слушая ли дробный стук собственных ботинок вниз по лестнице, к столовой, где ещё шесть лиц обернутся, стоит только ему показаться, опоздав на какие-нибудь жалкие полторы минуты. Старик поглядит на него недовольно, Старик подожмёт бледные губы и сделает неясное движение рукой, указывая на пустующий стул. 

Клаус не собран, рассеян. Он проигрывает в спарринге Пятому, а тот ниже его на голову, так худ, и конечности его так остры, что могли бы разрезать пространство и время почище имеющихся сил. Клаус проигрывает Третьей, проигрывает Второму, проигрывает Бену, единственному из всех, кто ободряюще улыбается после того как укладывает Клауса на спину и упирается локтем ему в горло. Клаус улыбается в ответ. Ничего умнее он придумать не может. Клаус не собран, рассеян. Его сны повод для тревоги и во время бодрствования. Ему снятся людские тени, сообщающие ненужные подробности собственных смертей, случившихся давно, случившихся недавно, случившихся только что. Мертвецы обступают его, каждая бледная тень раскрывает свой полный историй рот, и Клаус хочет проснуться, он ищет возможность, он повторяет себе: «Проснись, проснись, проснись, чёртов сопляк». «Чёртов сопляк, проблем от тебя больше, чем от остальных», — так говорит Старик. «Слабак». Так говорит Второй. «Отец тобой недоволен». Так говорит Первый. «Повторяй за мной». Так говорит Бен во время спарринга. Бен говорит: «Слушай меня, слушай мой голос, повторяй за мной». Возможно, Бен не говорил этого наяву, возможно, Клаусу это только приснилось. Во снах он повторяет эти слова: «Слушай меня, слушай мой голос, потому что иных голосов не осталось». И он просыпается. Солнце рушится сверху, прорываясь через окно его детской комнаты, Клаус снова проспал, он снова рассеян, не собран. 

Старик учит Клауса обращению с мёртвыми. Во всяком случае сам Старик полагает это обучением. 

— Сила, — вещает Старик, стоя у Клауса за спиной, укладывая тяжёлые ладони на его плечи, — поможет тебе свершить очень многое, если ты будешь внимателен. Позволь им говорить с тобой, позволь им дотянуться. Они расскажут тебе секреты, они обучат тебя тому, что знали, позволь им говорить с тобой, Четвёртый. Слушай их.  
Но Клаус не хочет слушать, не хочет тянуться к мертвецам, позволяя им тянуться к себе, не хочет становиться собранным, не хочет становиться внимательным, он не хочет ничего этого, потому что мёртвые лица иногда показываются в зеркале поутру, заставляя его давиться зубной пастой. Потому что иногда он слышит голоса в тёмном пространстве узкого коридора с семью дверями, и эти голоса не принадлежат его братьям и сёстрам. Потому что мир мертвецов должен оставить его в покое, пока он пребывает в мире живых. 

Клаус не собран, рассеян. Он не замечает, когда Бен исчезает из мира живых, не замечает, когда он появляется в мире мёртвых. Клаус понимает смерть как тумблер, выключатель. Щелчок, и свет гаснет, пространство погружается во мрак, хотя предметы в нём не исчезают, но Бен исчез. Об этом сообщает пустой стул за завтраком, ланчем, обедом, ужином. Об этом сообщает тот факт, что во время спарринга, где Клаус по-прежнему проигрывает, источая бессилие и злобу впивающимися в тренировочный мат лопатками и покрытым потом лицом, никто не говорит ему ободряющих слов. Больше никто не просит его слушать.  
Седьмая несмело улыбается ему, когда они сталкиваются на лестнице, но Клаусу до того дела нет.  
Сны становятся хуже, они нашпигованы мертвецами как консервная банка сардинами. Мертвецы чем-то рассержены. Клаус не хочет их видеть. Старик всё чаще игнорирует его, злится, запирает его в склепе. В полной пыли темноте воздух вязок и нет звуков. Клаус часами слушает собственное рваное дыхание, ощущая горькое бессилие перед неизбежным. Он кричит, он плачет, он почти молится, хотя не знает ни одной молитвы, но стены склепа не исчезают, Старик не открывает двери, простив его хотя бы на краткое время, отодвинув тягостное наказание, Бен не восстаёт из мёртвых, не улыбается ему, не просит повторять за ним, не учит его правильной стойке для спарринга, не глядит на него своими тёмными умными глазами. 

Клаус кричит, пока не теряет способность к крику. Мертвецы, которых он больше не может держать на расстоянии, окружают его. Лица у них разочарованные.  
Когда Клаусу исполняется шестнадцать, мертвецы принимаются говорить без умолку. Больше они не довольствуются краткими информативными ремарками вроде: «Элисон Бишоп. 1985. Безоары, малыш, никогда не заводи столько кошек». Вроде: «Джонатан Лоусон. 1756. Цирроз, сопляк, не имеет к моей смерти никакого отношения, а вот наша прогнившая насквозь система здравоохранения ещё как имеет». Больше не затыкаются, они больше не заткнутся никогда. Будто решили свести его с ума, — говорят на разных языках, молят, кричат, требуют от него чего-то, — и Клаус не может спать. В бессоннице он проводит несколько недель, и вид его становится весьма плачевен, верно настолько, что даже Старик на какое-то время оставляет его в покое. 

— Они не замолкают, — шепчет Клаус, уставившись в утреннюю овсянку. — Не замолкают, мама.  
— Ешь, детка. Тебе нужны силы.  
Больше она не говорит ничего, но Клаус её не винит. Мамины шестерёнки порой вертятся слишком быстро или слишком медленно. Иногда они и вовсе вращаются со скоростью, которая не позволяет ей воспринимать реальность так, как следует.  
Той же ночью Клаус вскрывает мини-бар Старика, и бренди из хрустального графина едва ли не выскальзывающего из его трясущихся рук, оказывается откровением господнем – впервые за многие недели Клауса окутывает тишина. Мягкая как давнее прикосновение рук Бена к его изукрашенной синяками спине. Клаус познаёт опьянение, а вместе с ним получает сияющий как первая рождественская звезда на полупрозрачном небе ответ на все вопросы.  
Чем больше алкоголя, тем тише мертвецы. 

Он приходит в себя, лёжа в блевотине и наблюдая перед носом угрожающе заострённые носки домашних тапочек Старика, однако его не страшит ни его гнев, ни молчаливое презрение остальных – Клаус обнаружил истинную благодать, и больше для него не будет существовать преград на пути к ней.  
Через полгода он оставляет дом. В его сумке несколько смен белья, спорное количество наличных, непозволительно мало одежды, несколько красивых вещиц, принадлежавших Старику, и Клаус надеется, о, как он надеется, что сумеет загнать их подороже. 

Мир за пределами дома существует по иным правилам. Ничто не даётся просто так, и ничья рука больше не коснётся синяков, украшающих его лицо, спину, рёбра и бока. Клаус не может защитить себя, но его оружием становится речь. Он болтает без умолку, слова сыплются из его рта подобно ядовитым змеям, вершат то, чего не могут руки и худое тело. Старик пытался заставить его говорить с мёртвыми, но Клаус всё это время должен был говорить с живыми. Клаус лжёт. Клаус ворует. Клаус соглашается делать неприятные вещи. Он оставляет попытку снимать паршивую квартиру и до зимы торчит на улицах, стараясь трезветь как можно реже, однако холод вносит коррективы в его планы. Холод гонит его к ночлежкам, где он получает тёплую одежду и иногда еду. Зима наступает внезапно, а вместе с ней осознание того, что алкоголь перестаёт работать. Голоса мертвецов постепенно возвращаются. Шёпот, который исчезает, следует ему повернуться на звук. Короткий смешок над правым ухом. Кто-то говорит ему: «Ты здорово вытянулся». Кто-то говорит ему: «Ты всё такой же кретин». Клаус пьёт больше. Клаус обращается к веществам, которые действуют иначе, но позволяют добиться необходимой тишины. Он не гнушается ничем, лишь бы получить заветную двадцатку. Полтинник, если повезёт. Кто-то говорит ему: «Это не то, чем тебе стоит заниматься», когда Клаус ожесточённо полощет горло после того вида работы, который его ещё долго не потянет выполнять. Кто-то говорит ему: «Довольно-таки отвратительно, братишка», и Клаус роняет стакан, полный разведённого водой бурбона.  
— Этого не может быть, — произносит он хрипло.  
— А чего ты ожидал? — отвечает Бен, в отличие от большей части мертвецов, обладающий всеми необходимыми цветами, плотностью и, как Клаусу кажется, плотью. 

Бен выглядит старше. Клаус знает, что Бен не может вырасти, что это его, Клауса, проспиртованный мозг в очередной раз принимается играть в дерьмовые игры, и эти игры его совершенно не устраивает, эти игры не следует никаким правилам – победить в них нельзя.  
— Тебя здесь нет, — бормочет, глядя мимо Бена. — Тебя не существует, ты умер и тебя приняли в небесные бойскауты, ведь лучше тебя никого не было. Они обязаны были тебя поощрить. Там вообще есть кому поощрять, есть за что? Там вообще хоть что-то есть, кроме толпы этих вопящих ублюдков?  
— Там ничего нет, — пожимает плечами Бен. — Пусто и очень тихо. Скучно. Мне долго пришлось продираться к тебе, и долго пришлось кричать. Кажется, с момента моей смерти ты так ничему и не научился.  
— Ну почему же, я вскрываю замки любыми подручными средствами. Двигаюсь невероятно тихо, могу бежать быстрее ветра. Освоил даже примитивные техники паркура, как бы смешно это ни звучало.  
— Это всё совершенно не то, — обрывает его Бен. — Слушай меня. Тебе нужно выбираться с улиц, ты здесь загнёшься.  
Клаус знает, что Бен прав. Впрочем, Клаус не до конца уверен, что его следует слушать, не до конца уверен, что Бен существует, ведь его нельзя коснуться, а Клаус пытался, он пытался много раз. Бен в эти моменты глядел на него разочарованно, будто терял насыщенность, истаивая. 

Клаус не собран, рассеян. Алкоголь затуманивает его разум, хотя он постепенно снижает дозы, опасаясь исчезновения единственного собеседника, который не делает ему паршивых предложений.  
— Перестань пить, — раз за разом повторяет Бен. — Перестань пить, это тебя убьёт. Я не планирую наблюдать за всеми стадиями разложения твоего трупа. Почему-то уверен, что буду привязан к твоему телу, пока ты не рассыплешься в прах.  
— Мертвецы, мой не слишком живой брат, мертвецы вернутся, стоит мне только отвыкнуть от бухла. Окружат меня и сожрут. Заговорят меня до смерти, примутся выть, пока моя голова не взорвётся, а я этого не хочу. Я не слишком стоек, до Первого мне далеко. Мне до всех далеко. Я в иной координатной плоскости.  
— Удивительно, что твой мозг ещё позволяет тебе помнить подобные словосочетания.  
— Мой мозг удивительное место.  
— С этим сложно поспорить. 

Бен исчезает порой. Клаус чувствует его отсутствие.  
Точно дверь в его залитую солнцем детскую комнату, где он был сыт, где он был трезв и чист, где он был очень юн и мог позволить себе провалиться в состояние мягкой дрёмы поутру, сидя на кровати, где пыль, кружась, блестела на свету; точно эта дверь захлопывается, и Клаус не уверен, откроется ли она вновь.  
Бен вдруг исчезает надолго. Клаус перестаёт пить. Его постоянно тошнит. В темноте переулка, среди мягких, удивительно мягких и почти не отвратительно смердящих мусорных мешков, где силы покидают его, в той темноте ему мерещатся апокалиптические картины смерти, картины присоединения себя самого к сонму роящихся у его трупа мертвецов.  
— Бен? — несмело спрашивает Клаус у темноты.  
Темнота молчалива.  
— Бен, дружище! Бен, старина! Бен, братишка! Бен, кусок мёртвого говна! Бен, пожалуйста, — говорит Клаус в темноту. 

Его впервые не радует тишина. Она пугает его, обещая одиночество, наполненное лишь звуками его собственного голоса.  
Что-то холодное, едва ощутимое, касается его лба. Что-то, что он не может видеть и не должен чувствовать, что-то, чего не должно существовать.  
— Слушай меня, слушай мой голос, — говорит Бен. — Старик пытался тебя научить, но мне всегда казалось, что он действует неверно. Он говорил, что мёртвые услышат тебя, если ты захочешь, но мертвые всегда тебя слышали. Нужно было всего лишь заставить тебя захотеть слышать их, но среди мёртвых не было никого, кого ты хотел бы слышать.  
— Я хочу, — соглашается Клаус, кивая. — Я хочу.  
— Удачное стечение обстоятельств.  
— Заткнись.  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь слышать. Слушай. 

Бен говорит ему: «Я помню, что ты рос быстрее меня». Бен говорит ему: «Я знаю, как плохо ты спал по ночам. Порой, когда существа с той стороны двери беспокоили меня больше обычного, я пробирался в комнату и пытался тебя разбудить. У меня никогда не получалось, поэтому я звал тебя и звал, пока ты не прекращал метаться, не начинал ровнее дышать». Бен говорит ему: «Я не виню тебя в моей смерти». Бен говорит ему: «Я останусь с тобой». 

Клаус облегчённо закрывает глаза. Темнота переулка под его закрытыми веками сменяется янтарным солнечным светом, и он видит свою детскую комнату, где он спит, неловко распластавшись поверх покрывала, и Бен, ещё живой Бен сидит у постели, чутко прислушиваясь к его дыханию во сне. Он видит мертвецов, прозрачных как слюда, покачивающихся в воздухе над его головой, их лица, лишённые узнаваемых черт, спокойны, их руки тянутся к его голове, бесплотные ладони касаются его затылка.  
Клаус открывает глаза. Его разум покоен и чист. Он почти хватается за бесплотную руку Бена, протянутую ему, но поднимается сам, покачиваясь, нетвёрдо стоя на ногах.  
— Куда теперь? — спрашивает он.  
Бен пожимает плечами.


End file.
